01 Sexy Single
by xoChantelly
Summary: Buffy is tired of being constantly hurt by her boyfriends, so what does she decide to do? She picks up a man dressed in black to show her a good time. Taboo Spuffy 81 Prompt Challenge! Buffy's 1st time! *WARNINGS* Underage sex between 17 and 22 year ol


Author's Notes:

Okay so, I know that I posted YGB chapter 12 first, but this was my first shot at virginity smut. I hope you all like. If you don't like to read underage sex between younger Buffy/ older Spike, don't read. Thank you to the wonderful PB for beta'ing and xaphania for prereading for me and making me this perfect banner. I love all of the support you ladies have given me! *smoochies! Also, for anyone reading this on , I don't update a lot on this site. The site that I'm most likely to always update at first is always The Spuffy Realm or Elysian fields. If you wish to go to these sites, please google them, and it will come up :) They're great sites, and I promise you'll love them and find loads of different fics :DOkay, shameless plugs for my favorite Spuffy sites aside, Enjoy!

* * *

Virginity...

Elizabeth walked into the club, looking undeniably sexy in her strappy black heels, black skirt that came to her mid thigh, and a tight blood red halter that clung to her every curve and threatened to expose her boobs if she made one wrong move.. Her long, wavy blond hair bouncing with each step she took. She had next to no makeup on her face, just enough to highlight her green eyes and long eyelashes. She caught at least ten guys checking her out and smiled to herself. _'Oh yeah, I picked the right outfit!'_

She absentmindedly fixed her top, securing her boobs under the material so they wouldn't pop out, and scanned the place looking for potentials. She had only one thing in mind.

...losing it.

In every sense of the term... She wanted to lose herself in the moment, in the night, lose her mind. She wanted, most of all, to lose her virginity. She didn't know why she had waited so long, all the guys–including the latest–that she'd dated were assholes. She was tired of being heartbroken by their actions. Instead of giving it up to one of them, she would pick a stranger. Someone who _couldn't_ hurt her emotionally. Tonight was the night. She was single, she was sexy, she was going to do _it_.

She walked to the bar and ordered a rum and coke, flashing her fake I.D when asked and said a silent prayer that her age and false identification wouldn't be questioned. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bartender nodded and went to fix her drink, then pounded the drink back as soon as it was handed to her and ordered another. As she waited for her drink, she started to gently sway to the music, the contents of her first drink already taking an effect. "Keep a tab, I'll pay it before I leave."

She waited for the bartender to nod and then she picked up her drink, quickly drinking it as she walked toward the dance floor.

Spike watched her enter the club, her beauty shining from the inside out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched her scan the club for someone–probably what he was looking for, himself. Someone to spend the night with, to keep the other side of the bed warm.

He wondered if she had found her target yet. 'Cos he had just found his.

He leaned back against the bar, using his elbows to hold himself up, his body stretched out in–what he hoped to be–a sexy, 'come-hither' pose. He was struck dumbfounded as he watched her walk right past him, not even sparing him a glance.

Fuck!

She hadn't even noticed him! That really bothered him, more than he would like to admit. Usually, he had girls all over him, fawning over how gorgeous his eyes or how razor sharp his cheekbones were. But not this girl.

It made him want her more.

She ordered herself a drink and he watched her down it all like she was dehydrated and the brown carbonated liquid was her heaven... She ordered another and she started to sensually sway to the music, making his hands itch to touch her.

"Keep a tab for me, I'll pay it before I leave."

He was going to have her.

He watched her walk away, gulping down her second drink like the first. He turned to the bartender and flashed him his visa card. "Put her tab on mine."

The bartender nodded and went back to cleaning his cups. Spike placed his empty beer bottle on the bar and stood up to follow the blond.

He had a goddess to dance with.

Elizabeth set her empty glass down on a table before she stepped onto the dance floor, dancing her way through the crowd, planning on losing herself in the music. The song was pumping and made her think of the plans she had for tonight...

_All my life I've tried to find  
A love to give me piece of mind  
And I, I looked into your eyes  
Captivated by your wicked smile  
I was mesmerized there  
For a while or two  
But what's a girl gonna do?_

Oh I lay in my bed  
With your stupid face in my head  
Just another piece in my life  
Now I'm a sexy single  
Sexy single that's OK  
I'm living on my own  
And I'm feeling the way I do  
Like a sexy single  
Sexy single

She danced and swayed her hips to the beat, getting lost almost instantly. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her back into his body as she danced. She looked up at his face, captivated by his cerulean blue eyes. He was gorgeous. _Well_defined cheekbones, sculpted jawline, full 'kiss-me' lips, he was magnificent.

She smiled up at him, loving the leer he gave her. This man was pure sex, and she intended to have exactly that with him.

She had found her target.

Birds of a feather  
We flock together  
Like leaves on a tree  
We were meant to be in love  
I guess it was just a dream

Oh I lay in my bed  
With your stupid face in my head  
Just another piece in my life  
Sexy single  
Sexy single that's OK  
I'm living on my own in my special way  
Like a sexy single  
Sexy single  
I'm sexy single  
Sexy single  
Sexy single

They danced with each other like it was an art form, their bodies melded together and moved perfectly in-sync. Every so often, she would grind her ass against him, eliciting a soft moan and his hips to gently buck against her, his arousal from their sensual dance was clearly evident.

She spun around to face him, pressing her sex against his as they continued to sway. She grabbed his butt, pulling him harder against her, leaving little doubt in his mind as to her intentions. Then she lifted her arms, draping them around his neck and pulling his face closer to hers. "When this song is done, we are leaving."

And with that said, she kissed him.

_I said I'm living on my own  
And feeling the way I do  
When I'm not with you_

I said I'm sexy single  
That's OK  
Living on my own  
And feeling the way I do  
I said when I'm not with you

They kissed for the rest of the song, their hips bumping together, creating friction in all the right places as their hands roamed over each other's body. He groaned into her mouth, sending tingles down her spine and then she knew. She had picked the right guy.

She knew the song was coming to an end so she pulled back, almost giggling as the man in front of her leaned closer with his eyes half closed, searching for her lips. She placed a hand at the back of his neck and put her cheek against his so she could whisper in his ear. "Song's over. Time to go _dance_somewhere more... private."

He nodded dumbly as she took his hand and led him off the dance floor.

As they exited the club, tabs forgotten, Buffy listened to the last of the song play and grinned.

_Sexy single that's OK  
I'm living on my own in my special way  
Like a sexy single  
Sexy single_

The cab ride was fun. They had spent most of the time kissing, grinding and groping each other, getting to know each other's body before the main event. When Elizabeth felt the car lurch forward, signaling that they had reached their destination, she gently pushed him away from her. "We are here... What's your name?" she giggled. "I guess I should have asked you that earlier."

He looked at her and smiled, knowing her name was the last thing on his mind back in the club. But he would never tell her that. "Name's Spike. What's your's, luv?" he asked, laying his British accent on thick. He knew women went crazy for that.

"Ohh... British, huh? Sexy. My name is El-" What was she doing? She didn't want him to know her real name. She wanted him to take her virginity, then she was going to tell him to leave. Quickly scanning her mind for a name, she thought of her grandmother's dog. "Buffy. My name is Buffy." She smiled, but inwardly groaning at her lame excuse for a fake name.

Spike couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as she opened the cab door. She paid for the ride, and he was still laughing.

She took his hand and led him to the building door, and he was _still_laughing. His laughter died down a little as they walked across the lobby, it was coming out in short gasps now. She pushed the elevator button and glared at him.

"Are you quite done?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as they waited for the elevator.

He stopped his laughter fully and rubbed his sore stomach. He caught the deadly gleam in her eye and sobered up completely, straightening his back and pulling her into his arms. "Yeah, luv. I'm done. But... Did your parents hate you or something?" he snorted and caught her hand when she went to smack his chest.

"No they didn't. It's just a silly nickname," she told him, and then the elevator dinged...

She pushed him into it, knowing no one would be on it this late at night. He stumbled into the lift and she pushed the button, and waited for the doors to close. And as soon as they did, she was on him. Attacking his lips with hers and running her hands down his chest.

_'Bloody hell, she's a spitfire,'_ he thought to himself as her hands ventured down his chest. _'Gunna' love fucking this one, I know it.'_

She unbuckled his belt, her tongue still dueling with his. She heard the elevator doors open and grasped an end of the belt in each hand. She broke the kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes. "You ready?" she asked herself more than she asked him.

She didn't wait for his answer and pulled him down the hall by his belt. When they got to her door, she let go to fish for her keys in her purse. He put a hand on both sides of the door frame and pushed his hard cock against her, causing her to gasp and drop her keys.

She looked up at him over her shoulder and smiled sinfully, then bent over to pick up her keys, grinding her ass against his groin, and giggling when he moaned and his hands flew to her hips.

Finally, she unlocked her door and pushed it open, letting both of them in. She toed off her shoes and dropped her purse and keys on the hall table. She turned her back to him and grinned, lifting her top over her head and letting it fall to the ground. She heard him growl at her, she giggled and took off running to her room.

He didn't see a thing! There she had stood before him, took off her shirt–which had no bra underneath–and he saw only the expanse of golden skin of her back. He was close behind though, ready to tackle her to the bed he knew she was leading him to. She was a hell of a tease, but he had to admit...

As far as one night stands went, this was, and undoubtedly would be, the funnest.

Just as he thought, she led him to her bedroom and she dove onto her bed in a fit of giggles. He lowered his head, leering at her through his eyelashes and took slow steps toward her. "You're playing with fire, little girl." He growled then lifted his shirt over his head.

She gasped as his shirt came off, uncovering the beauty of his sculpted upper body. She had never seen anything so glorious. She felt an attack of blushing virgin coming on, but shoved it down inside of her and let out her inner minx. She leaned back, arching her back a little to show off her tits and settled into the bed. She waved her hand at his pants and smiled. "So far, so good, continue."

His hands went to the button of his jeans then stopped. "You show me yours, and I'll show you mine..."

She hesitated, but shook it off. _'Randy sex kitten, remember? Randy sex kitten!'_She lifted her hips and slid her skirt down her legs, leaving her thong on. "Your turn."

"That's not fair, luv," he said and took a step toward her, his body pulled to hers. "I'm not wearing underwear..."

"So?"

He shrugged, she had a point. A piece of her clothing for a piece of his. He undid his pants and pushed them down his legs, his cock springing free and bobbing as he worked them down his legs.

_'Oh great... I had to choose a guy with a big... thing, didn't I?'_she asked herself as she stared at his monster. "Damn!"

He chuckled and took the last couple of steps toward her, then crawled onto the bed and up her body. "This is nice..." he told her, his finger playing with the thin strap of material that covered her pussy. "But it has to go."

She gasped as he ripped it off of her and flung it across the room. "Hey! I liked tho-"

He kissed her, cutting off what she was about to say, and settled himself on top of her, making sure to keep most of his weight off of her. He started to grind himself against her and felt her tense up under him. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong, luv?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing... It's nothing," she said and then pushed up against his cock. "Let's do this thing."

He chuckled and shook his head, his hand sliding down her body. "You're very peculiar, you know that?"

She nodded and moaned, loving the feel on his hands on her skin. His hand went further, snaking between them so he could find her clit. She moaned and pushed her hips up against him as his fingers pinched, twisted and flicked her clit. She could feel herself getting wetter with each stroke.

He slipped his hand down and pushed a finger inside of her, groaning at how tight she felt. Almost too tight. _'Is she... No... she can't be...'_He thought to himself as he pushed another finger inside of her and felt her tense up again. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly at him, so he continued, this time kissing her as he fucked her with his fingers. She deepened the kiss and he let himself go, pushing his fingers in and out of her fast while stimulating her clit with his thumb. When he felt that she was wet and stretched enough for him, he positioned himself at her entrance, nudging her with the head of his cock.

"Protection?" he asked, hoping she was on some kind of birth control so he could feel her tight walls on his bare skin.

"Birth control... on it.. Are you... clean?" she mumbled, too nervous and horny to form a clear sentence. This was it. She was going to be free from her virginity.

"M' clean," he told her and then inched a bit more inside her.

"Me too. Do it."

He thrust into her in one push, and he felt it. Her barrier breaking and he gasped. She _was_a virgin. He heard her yelp and start to shake, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You're a virgin," he stated simply, scared out of his mind at the turn of events.

"Not anymore," she giggled and wiped the tear from her face. The sting was dulling down and she started to wiggle, the feel of him inside of her starting to feel amazing. "Go. Please!" she whimpered.

He hesitated, shaking his head and looking at her incredulously. "You... You... What?"

She smiled at him and put a hand at the base of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "It's okay, I want this. Do it."

"How... How old are you?" he asked, still hard and still inside of her, but not moving.

In actuality, she was only seventeen. Considering the fact that she picked him up in a bar, and he was probably in his twenties, she lied. "I'm twenty-one. How old are you?" She panted. "Talk while fucking!"

He was scared. Shocked. Nervous. He was everything in the book. He felt like a teenage boy having his first go with a beautiful girl. It was amazing and terrifying. Instead of dwelling on it, he started to move his hips, pumping in and out of her at a slow pace so that he wouldn't hurt her again. He couldn't deny that she felt amazing. Tight and wet and squeezing him into oblivion, he wanted to pound her into the mattress, but held back. "I'm twenty-two," he said between thrusts.

She gasped, hoping that it would sound like a pleasurable gasp to him, but he was quite a bit older than her. The thought to stop came to her mind, but she was too far lost in the moment to care.

Her mewls of pleasure combined with his gasps were driving her crazy. This was not what she expected. It felt amazing, but she wanted more. He was going so slow while she was ready for a fuck session. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she flipped them, using one leg for leverage. As soon as he was on his back, she collapsed on top of him, her hair falling around their faces as she sank down onto his cock. "Want. More."

She rose up and then slammed back down, ignoring the sting of pain for the pleasure it brought. She crashed down on him over and over again, until they were both moaning loudly in pleasure. His hands came up and grasped her hips, guiding her up and down his cock as he raised his hips to meet her thrusts.

She was amazing. He knew she had been a virgin before this, but she was doing everything right. The perfect timing of her inner muscles squeezing him, her hands running up his chest, occasionally digging her nails into his shoulders. She arched her back, causing him to go deeper, and she ran one hand through her blond locks and the other started to grope a breast, twisting and pulling on her nipple.

He was in awe.

Buffy felt something building inside of her, threatening to burst if she didn't go faster. She placed both of her hands back on his chest and used him as support for her wild bucking. She slid all the way down him, then started to grind against him, his pelvic bone grinding into her clit and shooting jolts of pleasure down her legs. She kept grinding against him and moaning, only stopping when he squeezed her hips.

"Buffy, luv, gunna' flip over now."

She nodded and he flipped them over, settling his weight on his arms as he pumped himself in and out of her tight passage. "God, Spike... So fucking good... Never knew.. Uh!"

He twisted his hips, slamming into her at a new angle and hitting her G-spot. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit, knowing she liked that from before.

"Fuck! Buffy. You have to cum soon, cum with me." He groaned, keeping his rhythm.

"Yes! Please! Make me cum.. need to... Uhnn!"

And then she was gone. He swirled his hips and pinched her clit at the same time, sending her over the edge into her orgasm. She had had orgasms before, but nothing like this. This was more intense, earth-shattering, mind-blowing compared to what she had experienced.

He continued thrusting into her, spurting his cum inside of her as he they rode out their orgasms. When he felt himself softening, he collapsed on top her, both panting for breath.

He rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. He gently kissed the top of her head and swiped a damp piece of hair from her face.

"Why me?" he asked, genuinely curious as to why she had picked him.

"Because. You're hot and I knew you wanted me," she replied simply.

"Okay... But why were you still a virgin? Surely, there are other blokes who want you. You're gorgeous."

She giggled and snuggled further into his chest, surprisingly not bothered by her nakedness in front of him. "My ex boyfriend. He wanted me. Said he loved me. Stupid liar guy."

He looked at her confused, and arched his scarred eyebrow. "What d'you mean, luv?"

She sighed and started to trace patterns on his skin, remembering the events of last night. "Well... My ex boyfriend was bothered that I hadn't slept with him yet and he kept pestering me about it. I didn't want to until I was ready and he said he understood. So, last night, I decided I was ready and went to him, but I hadn't told him I was coming.

"I showed up at his house and let myself in. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door and caught him in bed with my best friend, Darla. I broke up with him on the spot. I knew Darla had a thing for Angel. And obviously Angel couldn't-"

"Angel?" Spike asked, furrowing brow.

"Yeah. Angel O'Conner. Why? Do you know him?" she asked, not even worried if he did. She was totally over Angel and didn't care about what he thought.

"Yeah, I know 'im," he said simply, looking at her with eyes filled with mirth.

She pulled the sheet out from under her and covered herself up, unnerved by the unrestrained amusement in his eyes. "How do you know him?"

Spike held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his. He gave it a quick shake and smiled. "Hi, Elizabeth. I'm William Pratt. Angel's step brother."

_'Oh shit!'_

**The End...**

...Or is it?

* * *

End Notes:

Heehee! Sorry for the ending, but I was thinking of turning this into a series of naughty oneshots between these two. Add in some Angel drama and it should be good. If you think I should make it into a series, let me know in a pretty review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
